


I'll be Upon You by the Moonlight Side

by gaybreadstick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, lycanroc au, sexy dreams, werewolf!guzma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: I tried coming up with a Better, Wittier summary for this fanfic but all I got was "Maxie and his Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Adventure in Alola".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> did I title this fanfic after _Hungry Like the Wolf_ by Duran Duran? yes I did title this fanfic after _Hungry Like the Wolf_ by Duran Duran.
> 
> I don't have an explanation for this AU. just take it. We're also going to pretend that ORAS Archie and Maxie were in Rainbow Rocket here.

There's a distinct humming in the dimly lit office. The sound carried through the air and slunk against the red-tinted walls. It crawled across the ceiling and sunk down into the cracks of the fresh, clean tiles. Lazily the noise would slither under the wooden desk and shake it up to its surface where the red-haired man calmly typed away on his laptop.

Behind him hanging on the wall was a stellar portrait of an erupting volcano. The immense nature of its force clearly expressed in the fiery debris flinging from its molten top onto the quaking land below. Maxie, the man seated at his desk, could feel these same tremors coursing through his veins; piping hot with annoyance.

He had been recruited here - and for what? Another shot at glory? Another feeble attempt at claiming the very dirt that he and so many others strode upon? To expand his empire, so to speak? Maxie chewed his bottom lip in thought as his fingers continued to tick away at the keys of the laptop. It wasn't as if he'd much advantage _here_ anyway. Sure he was on land, but it was only a meager island, and an artificial one at that.

Of course, not to mention his wonderful companions.

Stuck on an island with half a dozen dimwits each thirsty for their own chance at success would to most spell a recipe for disaster, though through some fluke the group had managed to get along. Somewhat. Tensions were high between some. Maxie always was at his old rival's throat, eager for the day he could crunch the man's face into the sand. Of course, any threat backed by such a scenario always resulted in nothing more than a hearty laugh and a nonchalant brush-off.

_Damn that Archie._

One slender finger came up to the bridge of his glasses and shifted them back into their proper spot.

No matter. Someday soon that pirate won't be laughing.

The red-haired man sat back in his chair, sighing and clearing his throat. Tired eyes glanced down to the neatly piled papers on the surface of his desk. Even if the group did share a common goal, there was an awful lot of choreographing that had to be agreed upon. Maxie grumbled under his breath as he glanced at the protesting note from Ghetsis typed on the printed page. He'd be damned if that man was ever pleased with a plan. Maxie was perplexed to know the man even knew how to handle a computer at all, let alone type a comprehensive sentence on one.

He shuffled the stack of papers into a singular pile and set them aside. The clock in the corner of his laptop screen read an early hour that had Maxie wondering if he should bother sleeping at all. The magma leader sighed and shrugged. Better some sleep than none.

Rising from his desk the man stretched as he headed for the entrance way, flicking off the remaining lights as he departed his office.

A loud pop rang out in the cramped halls followed by a groan.

Maxie rubbed at his spine, gritting his teeth while his fingers dug into his exhausted joints. He really must discuss better accommodations. Perhaps Faba would be able to supply him with something a little more bearable than a glorified stool with wheels.

He was grateful that there was a lull in activity during the late hours. It meant that he was free to roam without being accosted by Archie or any of those other hooligans that Giovanni had decided to hire. What a bunch of trigger-happy fools. To think of it, Maxie was convinced that Lysandre was especially so. The red-haired man swallowed uncomfortably.

_ Click, click, click. _

The silence of the hall was interrupted by a barely audible clicking sound. Unusual as it was, it sounded oddly familiar. Like when his Mightyena's claws hit the floor with each step as it trotted behind him. Maxie glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to see his trusty companion there. Of course his Pokemon was resting comfortably in its Pokeball, but that only had Maxie even more unsettled. No one else let their Pokemon wander the halls, did they? Maxie thought of Lysandre's Pyroar wandering the hallways at night and frowned deeply. He had no interest in running into that prideful creature.

The magma leader picked up his pace ever so slightly, boots hitting the polished floor with a sharp repetitive thud at each step. The clicking continued. Whatever it was, it was definitely behind him now.

_ Click, click, click, click. _

Maxie stopped and whirled around, ready to see Cyrus' Houndoom stalking him - but again, there was nothing. The man blinked, eyes watching down the hallway with utter confusion for a stagnant moment.

Slowly he turned away to leave, fully expecting those clicks to continue. There was complete silence now. Maxie let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I shouldn't stay up so late," he murmured lowly to himself, rubbing his head as he headed on.

He hadn't heard the clicking since then. Days shifted by and not once did Maxie encounter the cryptic sound again. By the fourth night he had lingered in the halls a little longer as if hoping to hear it one last time, but the hallways remained as quiet as ever.

_Just what HAD that been?_

He was perplexed that something so simple as a noise could keep his curiosity so captivated, which made him not entirely ungrateful for the distraction he was presented with today.

Maxie along with the rag-tag pack, evidently now titled _Rainbow Rocket_ , had departed the island to the beach for an afternoon. Why they were at the beach was beyond him. Their mutually agreed plans for world domination and complete takeover seemed to have taken an abrupt pause in favor of basking in the sun.

And basking, Maxie would not do.

He was pale as a Persian and wasn't eager to blind someone with his bright skin. It seemed Ghestis and Cyrus were in accord with him as the other two, both equally pale in complexion, were both huddled under a beach umbrella together. They along with their Hydreigon and Weavile were glowering at Archie's unbridled enthusiasm for the water. Archie's Mightyena was excited splashing next to him. Meanwhile Lysandre and Giovanni had retired to sun bathing with their feline Pokemon close by.

Maxie was having none of it. Up on the pathway wearing a tacky t-shirt and shorts, the magma leader felt disgustingly under dressed. To avoid any unwanted suspicion while in public, the members of Rainbow Rocket were all dressed down to casual beach attire. It was ridiculous, though much as he loathed to admit it, it was clever; even if Maxie was more than irate with the flimsy sun hat Archie had thrown at him.

_Hrmph._

Maxie fixed his glasses and strode down the boardwalk. Beside him his Mightyena wagged its tail, clearly happy to be out of its stuffy Pokeball. The magma leader sighed and gave his Pokemon an affectionate scratch behind the ear.

The sound of children shrieking as they ran amuck across the sand grated on Maxie. He could understand now why Faba had politely declined the invitation. Lucky for the Branch Chief he had the option of opting out at all as no one was really invested in wanting him to join anyway. The red-haired man grumbled. Countless tourists and residents alike were seated on the warm sand and splashing the calm waves of the bright shore. Not too far off he could see a couple children prodding an unusual Pokemon that looked more like a dark chocolate dessert than an actual Pokemon. Mightyena sniffed the air in its direction for a second.

"Come on," Maxie mumbled, his companion's ears twitching at his voice. The Pokemon let out a gentle bark and obliged.

An Alolan Exeggutor swayed overhead and Maxie had to do a double take. He hadn't even noticed that it was a Pokemon to begin with. He'd never seen one so tall. 

A huff escaped out his nose. Maxie treaded down the steps back to the sand. Here on the far corner of the expansive beachfront there were fewer people, no doubt due to the shadow cast over it by the short cliff that loomed beside.

_Yes, this seemed adequate._

Mightyena's nose was on the ground almost instantaneously as Maxie plopped down. His Pokemon let out a bark, tail flagging high in the air as it raced around on their corner of the beach. A tiny smile crept up the corner of Maxie's lip as he watched his companion run. Tongue lolling out the side of its jaw, Mightyena came back, laying down next to him.

"Feels good, hm?" Maxie chuckled, giving the Pokemon a small scritch under the chin. Mightyena let out a noise of approval in clear enjoyment of the attention - until something caught its gaze. 

"Hm?"

Mightyena's ears perked sharply in the direction behind Maxie. The magma leader turned his head.

"What is it?" he hummed calmly. He pulled the sun hat out of his vision and his eyes landed on a white-haired man leaning against the wall in the shade. Maxie hadn't noticed him while he was approaching, and by the looks of it the man wasn't interested in him either. He was busy looking off somewhere else.

At first he didn't pique Maxie's interest in the slightest and the man dismissed him. But as the seconds wore on and Mightyena wasn't drawing away from its unyielding stare, Maxie was started to grow concern.

"You there," Maxie turned back and called out to the stranger. "Who are you?"

In a single fluid movement the man slid away from the wall and began heading straight for him. Maxie's eyes narrowed at the swagger in the man's step. As he approached he could start to make out the purple tattoos on the man's arms and the way his clothes loosely hung around his frame. His chin was held high but Maxie could see the shadows under the man's eyes. Only one word came to mind when the magma leader looked at him:

_Delinquent._

"Now is that a way to greet someone?" came the husky tone of the stranger's voice. Maxie had to catch himself. He hadn't anticipated such a voice from a person dressed like they skinned a Zebstrika.

"Sorry, seems you're very interesting to my Mightyena," Maxie replied curtly.

"But of course!" the man barked with laughter. "Even Pokemon know when they're in the presence of the hated boss that beats you down and never lets up!"

Maxie sourly fixed his glasses, glaring up at him. "And you are...?"

"I'm Guzma!" the man crossed his arms, "big bad boss of Team Skull!"

"Of course," Maxie snorted, avoiding the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you always so boisterous when introducing yourself?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

_This guy would get along with Archie._

"You gotta lot of nerve backtalking me like that," Guzma snorted, returning with his own grin. Maxie could see teeth slightly too sharp in that face and it made something in his gut lurch, though he was quick to shake it off.

"Yes, well I can't say I'm intimidated by a _street punk_ ," Maxie scoffed, rising to his feet. His hands patted at his clothes to shake the sand that clung to them. "I'm above childish things like _that_."

Barking interrupted Guzma before he could return with a rebuttal. Another Mightyena was running along the shore headed towards them. No doubt Archie had sent it out to go retrieve him.

"Anyway, nice meeting you," Maxie chimed, folding his hands casually behind his back before stepping away from Guzma to follow the canine Pokemon.

A dangerous glint flickered in the Skull Boss' eye, though Maxie didn't turn his head to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie took his time slinking back to the rest of the Rainbow Rocket group. The two Mightyena began scrapping along the way back, letting out a serious of faux growls as they taunted each other. The red-haired man watched as his own Mightyena opened its mouth, baring teeth at Archie's before nipping at the other. Archie's Mightyena returned with its own mirrored gesture, pawing at its companion before darting off with Maxie's Mightyena a close foot behind.

"Ay break it up!" Archie's voice boomed from off in the distance as the two canine Pokemon tussled in the shallows.

Inwardly Maxie scowled. Deeply. 

_He almost should have stayed put._

"Where were you?" Cyrus' dry voice drawled up from under the umbrella. It seemed neither him nor Ghetsis had braved the attempt to emerge from it while he was away.

"Surveying," Maxie replied curtly. 

_Surveying a good place to avoid the rest of you_ , he added in thought.

"Ah, ain't that like you. Working even when on holiday!" Archie teased.

"We aren't on holiday-" Maxie began to correct him but was cut off by Archie grabbing his wrist.

"Come on! Enjoy yourself!" Archie bellowed with a laugh, all but dragging Maxie to the shore. The thin redhead could only follow Archie's lead, physically incapable of overcoming the man's titanic strength. 

"No, no, stop!" Maxie protested frantically as Archie grabbed him and pushed him into the ocean. The Magma leader met the water with a graceless splash.

Maxie sputtered indignantly, wiping the salt water from his glasses. His hair clung to his face as he whipped around to glare at his laughing nemesis.

Yes, definitely should have stayed put.

The group had eventually wandered away from the beach in search of dinner. Ghetsis intimidated the waitstaff while Lysandre and Giovanni nitpicked the menu. Archie's voice carried throughout the restaurant and Maxie was impressed that absolutely none of this drew attention to them. He was certain between Ghetsis' obnoxious attire and Lysandre's fiery mane they would've been recognized at the least, yet not a single patron batted an eye. Meanwhile Cyrus on the other hand just quietly ate, his sunken eyes fixated on his food as he pointedly picked up piece by piece in an almost robotic fashion. Maxie watched this for some time, appalled and revolted while Archie yammered about the colossal sea basin Pokemon he sought.

The moon had long ago risen over the towering volcano and could be seen emerging over the treeline. Maxie turned his head, catching a faint scent of ash. He glanced out the open window, chin in hand. A faint stream of smoke wafted high up into the air, sparks like stars floating lazily up into the sky. The sky above was speckled with flickering white embers welcoming the new ones from below. Maxie sighed. It reminded him of Mt. Chimney. The heat from the vents blasting hot air through the cracks in the volcano's stone, it made Maxie feel at ease. Back at the Magma base the rumbling of the molten core shifting could be heard throughout the corridors; a whisper of how alive the very earth was around them. It was as if the very volcano was softly soothing them with its song.

"Ain't that right, Maxie?!" Archie roughly nudged him, knocking his elbow out from underneath him and snapping his gaze away from the mountain outside.

"What?" Maxie blinked, realizing he hadn't been paying any attention to what the rest had been chatting about. Archie slapped a hand on the table with a loud burst of laughter.

"And I thought the only one in space here was Cyrus!" he boomed to the rest of the group.

Cyrus returned an icy glare in Archie's direction.

"Hrmph," Maxie sniffed, nose pointing upward.

"Aw, don't be like that," Archie cooed clapping Maxie on the back. The force of the hit made Maxie cough, his glasses skittering to the edge of his nose.

"Be like what," Maxie drawled, pushing his glasses back to their proper place with a finger.

"You know, stuck up." A grin worthy of a sharpedo cracked across Archie's face.

"I would hardly say I'm _stuck up_ ," huffed the Magma leader rising to stand. "Please excuse me."

His boots thumped against the board flooring as he walked out of the restaurant, hands folded sternly behind his back.

Archie leaned over to Giovanni, eyes following Maxie as he left. "Who's payin' for his dinner."

Outside, Maxie could feel the cool breeze shifting between the Alolan trees. It snaked around him, carrying with it the familiar odor of the volcano's ash. The red-haired man glanced over his shoulder once to the restaurant before heading off up the road towards Wela Volcano. Immediately at the end of the road he could make out the path leading up into the lush forest scattered across the Alolan region. The immense plants hid the dirt walkway that led up to the mountainside. Maxie called out his Mightyena, the Pokemon stretching at his side and wagging its tail at him.

"Let's go see what's up there, shall we?" Maxie smiled.

Mightyena let out an affirming noise and followed him into the brush.

The forest was pitch black. The vegetation was so overgrown and thick that it completely blocked out any light from the moon above. Maxie could barely make out the direction in which he was going. He paused, pulling another Pokeball from his pocket.

"Crobat."

The ball opened to unleash the bat Pokemon. It let out a delighted cry at Maxie, beaming at him.

"Show me which direction the volcano is," Maxie asked.

The Crobat nodded, flapping its multiple wings and taking off up to the treeline. It was only a few short seconds before his Pokemon returned to point out where he needed to go.

"Thank you," Maxie gave his Crobat an affectionate pat. "Come on, Mightyena," he glanced down but found that his companion had vanished from his side.

"Mightyena?" he echoed, looking around in the dark.

He could barely make out the silhouette of the canine Pokemon as it sniffed at the ground attentively.

"What is it?" he began walking up to its side, but his Pokemon let out a bark and took off.

"Wh- Mightyena!" he exclaimed, bolting after it.

Whatever it was, it had Mightyena's complete attention. The Pokemon wasn't responding to his calls whatsoever as he chased after it. Perhaps a new wild Pokemon was what had it on edge.

"Mightyena!" Maxie shouted again as he broke through some thick branches into a small clearing. He paused, eyes trying to focus in the shady forest. Every tree branch and leaf looked deceptively alike to his Pokemon in the shadows. Each twig fooling him for the dark mane lining its back. He stepped forward, stumbling slightly as a root caught the toe of his boot. He grit his teeth. Where had it gone? His gaze snapped upward to the tree canopy. Pinstripes of moonlight dripped down between the foliage onto the grassy floor. Not nearly enough to even make out the stars above.

"Mightyena!" Called Maxie, louder this time. No response.

He bit his lip. He couldn't let his Pokemon get lost out here. Alola was small, but in the vast jungle it would be impossible to find his Pokemon again if it strayed too far. Maxie turned to his Crobat.

"Go find Mightyena!" he said, pointing off into the dark.

"Cro-bat!" the bat Pokemon affirmed, taking off to search for their companion. Maxie groaned inwardly. Maybe he should bring out his Camerupt too. At least it would be able to produce some light. He stepped to the other side of the clearing, noting the thick trees that blocked his path. Camperupt wouldn't be able to move through such a tangled mess. Why had he decided climbing the hillside would be so easy? Perhaps he was just too used to the casual forests of Hoenn. No messy roots, no mammoth vegetation to push aside. Only moderate trees and bushes. The Magma leader pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Above him the moon peeked through a small opening in the leaves, a brilliant disc of white. It wasn't much more light, but it was something. Maxie sucked in a breath, preparing to step deeper into the brush when the snap of a twig behind him stalled his movements.

The noise definitely had not come from under his boot.

"Mightyena?" he questioned quietly, glancing around for his companion. 

The forest was painfully silent, until..

" _Rrrr._ "

Maxie whirled around, eyes frantically trying to make out the scenery around him. It was nothing but a mix of dark shadows bleeding into each other. He could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. The growl had been deep and low like a thundercloud. There wasn't a shred of doubt in Maxie's mind that whatever the source was, it was incredibly large and very likely a threat. He reached into his pocket, fumbling for Camerupt's Pokeball. Yanking a ball out he clicked the button and tossed it.

"Camerupt, flamethrower!"

The ball opened, then fell to the ground; useless.

Maxie's heart stopped.

That had been his Mightyena's Pokeball.

" ** _RRrrr._** "

The growl was alarmingly close. Maxie scrambled for the vacant ball, stuffing it back into his pocket as he desperately fumbled for another. He grabbed hold of the spherical object, preparing to call out his Pokemon again when he was met face to face with two enormous glowing red eyes.

Maxie's throat bobbed with a deep swallow.

The eyes were unblinking, staring him down in the dark like a midnight meal with such unyielding intensity.

"Damn," Maxie grit his teeth, stumbling backward. The root he had already nearly tripped on caught his heel and sent him falling onto the ground.

Thumps echoed in the small clearing with each step of the monster before him. The piercing eyes loomed closer, the only thing visible in the sea of black engulfing the jungle. The creature stepped under a small beam of light, briefly coming into view. Maxie could make out white and black fur, and the glisten of something gold.

He didn't dare to look any longer. From that sliver of light alone he could tell the monster was immense with a muzzle full of unfriendly teeth. Maxie floundered to his feet and fled.

Tree branches whipped him in the face as he scaled down the mountainside. They pulled at his hair and yanked at his coat but he kept pushing forward. His boots dug into the dirt but couldn't seem to gain any traction. Every movement was sluggish and useless on the slippery grass. Maxie panted, his heart racing wildly in his rib cage now. 

"Mightyena! Crobat!" Maxie all but shrieked, hoping his Pokemon would hear him. He didn't have a second to waste pulling out another ball. The monster was a close step behind him, evidenced by the thunderous slamming of paws on the ground. The scrape of claws drew chills up the man's spine. No doubt they would be able to tear him to ribbons if the beast caught him.

"Migh!" came a loud bark. Mightyena leapt from the vegetation at the monstrous figure. Maxie skidded to a halt, baffled at his Pokemon's bravery for a sharp second before he pulled himself back to reality.

"Mightyena! Sand attack!" he called out frantically. 

"Mighty-ena!" his Pokemon nodded.

Mightyena quickly threw sand in the beast's eyes. It howled and let out a guttural snarl. It stepped into another lit patch in the forest and Maxie jerked back, dumbfounded at what he saw.

It appeared to be an enormous canine, no doubt a Pokemon, but it was wearing what appeared to be the remnants of what were once clothes. It flailed, trying to wipe sand from its vision with a massive paw.

"Come on, Mightyena!" Maxie hissed, continuing his way down the mountainside before the beast could notice.

"Migh, migh!"

The pair fled, quickly joined by Crobat who made a quick exit for them through the thick plants with an Air Cutter. The trio all but stumbled onto the pavement where the dirt path met road once more. Maxie panted, eyes wide and body shaking as he turned to look back up the pathway. His glasses sat askew and cracked and his hair was tangled with small bits of twig and leaves. Mightyena nosed his hand and he flinched, looking down. Mightyena's ears drooped slightly.

Maxie sighed, fixing his glasses as best he could. He stroked Mightyena's cheek and the Pokemon gleefully wagged its tail. "That's what you must've been after," he said quietly, peering again back into the darkness.

"Yenaa," Mightyena nodded.

A howl pierced the night air in the distance and all three of them stiffened.

"Let's go," Maxie said, his Pokemon following after him as they headed back to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sounds like you had fun."

A loud indignant snort was the only response to the sardonic quip. Claws scraped across asphalt as the tremendous beast stalked forward, shaking its fur in annoyance. Sand clung to the unkempt tufts of white and murky red from the Mightyena's sand attack. One front paw raised up to scritch a floppy ear.

"Find out anything interesting?"

The hulking creature turned its piercing red eyes to the question. Ribbons of pink and yellow hair waved in the night's lazy breeze as Plumeria sat atop the tall stone fence. The property had gone dark long ago, unaware of the Team Skull admin loitering on their wall and the immense beast of a boss that stood beside her.

"So, what. Did they really kick your ass?"

A growl.

"Words," she drawled with an eye roll.

"They didn't kick my ass, Plumeria," a rugged voice uttered out.

"Then why do you look like shit," she smugly replied with a smirk, nodding at the dirt and leaves clinging to the tattered clothes strung around the other's body.

"I just ran into trouble is all."

"Guzma, c'mon," Plumeria sighed. "Tell me what happened."

"I ran int'a that snobby dweeb with glasses." 

"Him?" Her smirk broadened. "You were beaten by _him?_ "

"Ay, ay! I never said _beat_!" Guzma barked, teeth snapping up at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, so what's the deal. Worth the while?"

Guzma's eyes glanced down to the ground in thought for a moment.

"Well?" Plumeria prodded.

"I don't know yet." Guzma grit through his fangs. "The bunch of 'em don't seem very..." Guzma floundered a front paw lazily in the air.

"Intelligent." Plumeria deadpanned, making Guzma laugh.

"Well, yeah. 'Cept for that one guy."

"The redhead?"

"Yeah, him."

"What's so special about him."

Guzma glanced up down the empty street, out to the whispering ocean that sparkled in the moonlight far off in the distance. He vividly remembered the look of sheer terror on the man's face as he barreled after him. The feeling of his claws sinking deep into the brush and tearing up the dirt with each and every thunderous step. His heart had been high in his chest, pounding in his ears. His breathing elevated. Granted he'd chased a weaker man for less in the past but that... That chase had been _exhilarating_. How long had it been since he had had such a thrill? Guzma's nails clenched into the road under his paws subconsciously; something that didn't go unnoticed by Plumeria. She shrugged.

"Keep your secrets, then."

She dropped down off the wall. In a single, fluid motion her form rippled and shifted in the blink of an eye. As her feet hit the ground she no longer stood as a human, but as a similar unusually-coloured Lycanroc next to Guzma. While not as bulky as the lumbering leader she still posed an intimidating threat with her eyes accented by sharp markings resembling the makeup she wore.

"You comin'?" she asked, turning away in the direction of Ula'ula Island.

"You go ahead." Guzma grumbled, still staring out to the ocean.

Plumeria didn't wait for him to change his mind. She disappeared, bounding off into the dark as the Skull Boss made his way to shore.

Despite floating far out in the middle of the Alola region, swimming the distance out to Aether Paradise was a breeze for the were-lycanroc. The additional strength granted to him through his unusual affliction made such exhausting efforts easy. He hoisted himself up onto the vacant dock, shaking the water from his sopping fur. Aether Paradise was quiet this time of night, though Guzma had no doubt security was running rampant in the main building. The massive Lycanroc snorted, trotting his way to the towering mansion of ominous black and red. The Skull Boss didn't care for the obnoxious design choices set up by _Rainbow Rocket_ , but they did manage to take over a crucial facility and that was what had piqued his interest.

After catching wind of them from a few grunts he had set out to investigate. Just who the fuck did they think they were, appearing in Alola like they owned the damn place. Alola had exactly _one_ top tier gang - _his gang!_ _Team Skull!_ Everyone else that tried posing a larger menace was going to get a beatdown from the big bad boss himself. The Skull Boss entered the mansion without a sound, stalking up the stairs as he had already once ventured before.

As he slunk around the base he thought about what he had observed at the beach. What he could only assume were the leaders of Rainbow Rocket were off loitering in the sand. Hardly an intimidating group. They looked like a gaggle of executives tolerating each other for the sake of business. Guzma had eyed the group from afar for some time until one - that redhead - snuck away. Interested, Guzma followed after him. Maybe _this_ guy had a little more initiative than the rest. For a moment it seemed so, until he had parked himself in a secluded corner of the beach. 

_Interesting._

Guzma could only assume his inkling about the group was correct. The six of them could barely stand each other. He snorted a laugh when he noticed the man's Mightyena staring at him.

He had locked eyes with it, aware of what it suspected. Damn well that dog knew what he was.

It was when the man himself turned to glare at him that Guzma felt something surge in his chest. _How could someone with such fiery hair have such a frigid glower._

" _Who are you?_ "

The rough voice was what caught him off guard. He hadn't expected that at all. Either way, this guy seemed to prefer getting to the point. Guzma remembered sauntering over, cocky grin in place. All right, he could handle this. This guy didn't look so tough anyway.

_"Now is that a way to greet someone?"_

_"Sorry, seems you're very interesting to my Mightyena,"_

If only he knew.

The Team Skull leader was confident in his ability to out-maneuver the man in their conversation.

At least - until after he finally introduced himself. Then it was the man's turn to be nonchalant. He had seemed entirely unphased by Guzma. Bored, even. It infuriated him.

The redhead had walked off so quickly the Skull Boss hadn't even had the time to realize he never got his name.

The were-lycanroc ground his teeth as he lowered his nose to the glossy floor. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the fleeting scents of the mansion's new residents. Somewhere in the mix he could smell smoke and ash. Fur bristled at his scruff and he kept forward.

That bastard wasn't about to get the best of him like that. Hell, he had been so determined to give him the scare of his life later that day - and oh how he succeeded. A grin cracked across Guzma's face.

The smug, dignified person from the beach quickly vanished under cover of night; in his wake, a scrawny, terrified fool. Guzma could still feel the echoes of his muscles stretching and compressing in his arms and legs, propelling him down that mountainside after the man. The sensation had been so satisfying.

One ear perked as that voice crept under the fold of it. He couldn't make out the words, though that tone was more than enough affirmation that it was the man he had been hunting for. It seemed to have been coming from an adjacent hall. He turned to follow, his nails clicking against the floor.

 _Click, click, click_.

 

His snout pressed to the crack under the door. Yes, he was here.

 _Excellent_.

Guzma rolled his shoulders, claws tensing in anticipation. He was eager to feel that thrill again. Wanting to hear that low voice raise a few octaves as the redhead screamed out for help. Wanting to see terror warp that indifferent gaze.

A massive paw sunk into the wood of the door over the handle. With little effort the material gave way, splintering under the brute strength of his claws as the knob was haphazardly torn from the body of the door. Guzma shoved open the path.

At his desk amid the aggressive humming of his overheating laptop, the man in question floundered to his feet. Hands scrambled as he pressed his back against the wall in a futile attempt to put as much space between him and the beast as possible.

The Skull Boss' towering form squeezed through the doorway to loom over the shocked man in front of him. Guzma could almost have purred in amusement at the reaction.

"Camerupt!"

Smugness vanished as Guzma received a face full of flames. The Skull Boss recoiled, snarling at the orange Pokemon now standing between him and its trainer.

Guzma snorted. 

_Fine. He could play this game._

A snarl emerged from between his fangs at Pokemon. Claws began to shine a brilliant white as he lunged at the Camerupt to deal a heavy Dual Chop attack.

"Camerupt, dodge it!" The man bellowed out.

"Eruuupt!" Affirmed his Pokemon, but it wasn't quick enough to completely lunge out of the way. One of Guzma's paws landed a hit though it hardly did much damage.

"Flamethrower!"

More flames spewed at Guzma. He could feel the whiskers on his nose burning from the intense heat.

Guzma unleashed a primal snarl and his form surged with an unusual red glow. He could feel his frustration elevating, hardly recognizing that he had used Swords Dance.

"Again, Camerupt-!" But the man faltered after, blinking at the beast with a curious look.

Camerupt hit with another Flamethrower, only to be knocked away by the wild-eyed Skull Boss. The leader was all fangs and claws ripping into the other man's Pokemon with unrestrained fury. Camerupt bellowed, doing its best to avoid the mad creature but Guzma didn't let up. Claws tore into cinnamon fur and it wasn't until the other man had frantically recalled his companion did Guzma stall his Outrage attack.

Guzma fumbled, blinking furiously as the target of his anger vanished in a beam of light. He looked around, maw open and dangerous.

"You -" the man piped up. He silenced immediately as Guzma's striking eyes locked onto him, paws slamming into the wall next to the redhead's ears with enough force to crack into it.

The man swallowed, evening his voice.

"That delinquent from the beach..."

Gumza tried to make sense of the words. His attack had left him confused and lost with a head that felt like it was spinning miles a second. The man beneath him gave him a sideways glance. The Skull Boss let out a low growl. He was looking at the uneven glasses miraculously still perched on his head. He... Did he recognize him?

"Guzma, was it?"

 _Why wasn't he terrified! He should be screaming! Running!_ The beast could only muster out a confused, albeit pointedly aggressive groan.

Fixing his glasses, the man slid out from underneath Guzma's titanic paw, giving it an intrigued glance before reaching into his desk drawer. Guzma's nose twitched as the presence of something fruity hit it.

"Here."

Something pink was being held in his face. Guzma squinted at it. His disoriented mind couldn't make heads or tails of it, only that it smelled not too sweet, but not too sour either.

"It's a Persim Berry. Eat it."

Ears twitched and Guzma tilted his head at the berry before lunging at it.

"HEY!"

The redhaired man was yelling now. Why was the short man angry.

_He said eat-_

"The berry, _not_ my hand," came a stern answer to his question.

Guzma had half a mind to take his hand off anyway. His eyes looked down at the fruit again, eyeing it suspiciously. He leaned in, jaw opening to reveal the long rows of sharp canine teeth. The fruit began to multiply in his vision as he loomed closer, making him falter and shake his head.

Below him sounded a sigh. "Not so terrifying when you're addled like this."

Something entered Guzma's mouth unprompted and the Skull Boss resisted the urge to snap. The fog hovering around his mind lifted as the berry's taste sunk in on his tongue.

_Oh._

The wary expression of the redhaired man came into crystal clear view. Guzma snorted, ears tilting backward.

"You're welcome." The man said, closing his desk drawer with a snap. "So, you must belong to that ignominy of a punk."

Guzma nearly sputtered.

 _Belonged_ to?!

"Well, I'm surprised he sent you after me," the other continued, a barely noticeable smirk cracking in the corner of his mouth. A hand raised up into the white fur of Guzma's cheek, ruffling it.

Oh.

 _ **Oh, that felt nice**_. A clawed foot began to thump against the floor involuntarily at the sudden touch. What was he doing? _This felt amazing..._

"Well you can run back home, then. Tell your trainer _Maxie_ sends his regards, hm?"


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie.

_Maxie, Maxie, Maxie._

The name clung to the tip of Guzma's tongue like a sour tang. His teeth itched uttering it. While Guzma's eyes were forward, focused, he was miles away and yet stuck in one place all at once. His mind mirrored his pacing, the name spinning circles around his irritable consciousness.

The man hadn't been afraid of him this time. While at first Guzma had the satisfaction of seeing surprise mixed with uncertainty, he had been robbed of relishing the moment by that Camerupt of his spitting embers in his face. Even now the burnt remnants of the fight stood clear against the white fur of his muzzle. Around his nose charred hairs were smudged a dusty black that swept up high onto his cheek. Guzma snorted. 

"I guess you're going to tell me you didn't get your ass handed to you by a some dweeb and his fire Pokemon."

Plumeria stood in the doorway, shoulder leaning on the frame with her arms crossed.

Guzma glared at her, lip curling up in an unwelcoming manner.

"Words, Guzma. Just because we're all the same here doesn't mean I can speak Lycanroc."

Guzma let out a series of deep, baying barks at her in excess mockery. From somewhere downstairs, there were echoes of howls and yips before the house returned to its silence in the rain.

"You know you shouldn't rile them up like that," sighed the admin.

"They can control themselves just fine," Guzma grunted, stepping up to his chair. Fur vanished, giving way to the man's typical clothed physique before he flopped down onto the cushion with a large _**fwump**_.

"So you're gonna pout now."

"I'm not pouting."

"You're sitting there in your own stink thinking about how your ass got beat by a guy half your size." Plumeria snorted. "So I suggest you get back up off your sorry butt and _really_ show him what for. And go shower! You reek like dog."

Guzma chuckled, scratching himself under his tattered white shirt.

"A change of clothes wouldn't hurt either," came Plumeria's vaguely repulsed afterthought.

"Hey," Guzma snapped with a look of offense.

"I ain't asking you to be a Furfrou but you're in desperate need of some soap."

"Fine," grouched the boss, slouching back in his chair.

"Good." Plumeria pushed off the door frame to head back downstairs. "I can see the smudges on your face, by the way."

Guzma blinked, grabbing a nearby bottle and peering into the glass at his reflection. Sure enough the black marks from the flamethrower were still there on his face. He groaned, rubbing at his chin with the heel of his palm to no avail.

 _Thump thump thump thump_.

Like lightning the memory of Maxie's fingers hooking into his fur and scratching hit him. Accompanying it came the ghost sensation of his leg bouncing hard against the floor. Guzma shook his head. It had felt so _weird_. While he had fully expected some unusual effects with his own affliction, literally _acting_ like a dog involuntarily had taken him completely off guard in the heat of the moment. Guzma's finger uneasily traced along the curve of his jaw where Maxie had scritched him. He'd by lying to say he hadn't _enjoyed_ whatever that fleeting moment was. Even _if_ the fool thought he was a Pokemon, the feeling of someone _petting_ him was... Oddly _nice._

The Skull boss snorted a laugh and set the bottle back down.

He wasn't about to dwell in that. Maxie was an idiot for thinking he was just a Pokemon. If Maxie had known he was human, no question the man wouldn't dare lay a finger on him.

Guzma frowned, gaze falling.

 

_Nope, not gonna dwell._

He pushed off his chair, walking out to go fetch that shower he so desperately needed.

"Don't be absurd! They only grow to be three, maybe four feet tall!"

Laughter boomed from the man in green glasses as he stood in Maxie's office.

"I insist, it was at least six, Faba."

"You're sure you're getting enough sleep, hm? I think your mind is playing tricks on you. Either that or those cracked glasses are impairing your vision too much," Faba waggled a finger at the Magma leader coyly. 

Maxie sat at his desk with patience as thin as a thread. Having summoned Faba to collaborate on repairs for his door, he had asked him about the towering beast he had seen the evening before. By description alone Faba had confidently identified the Pokemon as a Midnight Form Lycanroc. It was however when Maxie specified how tall it was that Faba began to ridicule him.

"I'd _love_ to see this gargantuan Lycanroc." Faba mused with a shrug. "But since there's no evidence of it, I'm afraid there isn't much to garner from it beyond your evident sleep deprivation."

A scowl itched at the corner of Maxie's lip.

"Now then, I'll send someone to work on your door. Why don't you go off and see if you can find the thing? It's so large and _formidable_ it should be easy to track down in the brush of Alola."

And so he did.

Maxie made his way back to the mainland and was now standing at the edge of the path he had taken not but the night before. He peered up at the looming trees, sucking in a deep breath. It was daytime. The Lycanroc was nothing but a Pokemon. It shouldn't be difficult to deal with now that there was plenty of light to see it coming.

He called his Mightyena out. The Pokemon stretched and wagged its tail before headbutting his side affectionately.

"All right, we need to find that thing from the other night," Maxie nudged his glasses back up his nose. "Think you can track it?"

His Mightyena lifted its snout confidently. "Migh!"

"Let's go then."

The pair set off up the mountainside, this time sticking to the path that was now clearly visible. It wasn't nearly as slippery as the grass and leaves around them, but Maxie still grumbled under his breath for not choosing better footwear for the trek.

Along the route they ran into numerous, far less intimidating Pokemon. Pikipek peered down from the high trees. Grubbin could be seen clinging to the stalks of plants, eyeing Mightyena and its trainer as they kept along.

A Lilipup jumped out at them further along and Maxie nearly leapt out of his skin - much to his companion's confusion. Maxie had sat there angrily, albeit with some dejected defeat.

The feeling of failure was sinking in heavy hours later as they were arriving at the Volcano Park. 

"I don't think we're ever going to find it," Maxie groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Yenna," his Pokemon agreed, its ears drooping.

"It's unlikely the thing would even be up here." The Magma leader glanced around at the yellow grass. He should've asked Faba more about it. His knowledge of what a Lycanroc _was_ was what he had seen and a name. It had used Dragon moves... Perhaps it was a Dragon type?

Maxie sighed heavily with exhaustion. Well, at least he had made it up to the park. That was something. Disappointment gave in to bittersweet compromise. At least here he could finally take a peek at the towering mountain of Alola.

Mightyena trotted next to him as the pair made their way to the summit. The familiar sound of rumbling could be felt underneath the soles of his red boots. The molten core churning below the rock filled him with that sense ease he direly craved. Maxie sighed. Even if he returned empty handed, this already was more than enough to consider the trip successful. He peered over a ridge of jagged stone to see a pool of magma swirling lazily far below. Heat brushed against his face, combing through his fiery hair.

_Yes, this felt like home._

The sun was dipping low again. Maxie wasn't about to stay out here late again. Not after last night. He turned heel and began his venture back down the mountainside. The absence of the volcano's warmth was immediate as he moved further and further away, his cheeks cooling in the gentle Alolan breeze.

"Migh," his Pokemon perked with a low growl.

"What is it?" Maxie asked quizzically.

It lowered on guard, ears flattening tight to its skull.

Maxie braced, expecting to see the flash of white fur leap out from the grass - only it didn't happen like that.

_This wasn't the Pokemon they were looking for._

It was titanic, no doubt. Not unlike the Lycanroc. But this was most definitely _not_ what he sought.

"Salazzze!" A hiss cut through the air as a lengthy reptilian Pokemon scurried towards Mightyena, fangs bared. An unusual aura was flying off of this Pokemon like golden flames. Whatever it was, it was looking for a fight.

"Mightyena, Bite!" Maxie commanded.

His Pokemon was into the fray in an instant. Teeth latched onto the Salazzle's forelimb trying to sink into its scales. The lizard retaliated, shaking off the canine and tossing it to the ground.

"Sand attack!"

"Sala-!" The other Pokemon was faster. Salazzle honed in on Mightyena, clasping onto it with its jaws. Mightyena struggled clawing at its foe. Fangs pierced through fur and flesh, pulling a loud yelp from the canine Pokemon. It was then Salazzle slammed it onto the ground, releasing it with another hiss.

"Mightyena, are you all right!" Maxie called out.

"Migh!" his Pokemon affirmed, but winced. The bite had left it woozy and unbalanced.

"All right, try Sand Attack now!" Maxie ordered.

Sand flew towards the immense Pokemon but it was swiftly dodged. Maxie was speechless. Nothing his Mightyena was doing was effective. Even each step his Pokemon took seemed to weaken it. As his Mightyena leapt back to avoid another bite it collapsed, trembling before moving to stand again.

Then it clicked.

 _Toxic_.

Damn him for not packing any antidotes!

His Mightyena was trying another Sand Attack when it struggled and fell. Maxie floundered for its Pokeball, calling his companion back. "Mightyena, return!"

It vanished in a beam of red light.

He grabbed Camerupt's Pokeball before freezing. It was still badly damaged from yesterday's fight. Maxie cursed, moving over to Crobat's ball.

"Crobat! Wing Attack!"

The bat manifested in the air, immediately swooping towards the large opponent. While Corbat was also fast, it still wasn't fast enough.

The Pokemon bit into its wing with a low "Laz!"

"No-!" Maxie's glasses slid down his nose as he lurched forward with an extended hand. None of his Pokemon were fit to fight such a foe. Crobat was frantically trying to flap, trying to get away but the Salazzle held strong.

"Let it go!" Maxie shouted, furious.

The Salazzle's gaze locked onto Maxie.

Regret plummeted into the bottom of his stomach.

The Salazzle flung its head around, pulling Crobat with it. The bat Pokemon, unable to shield itself was battered against the ground side to side in rapid succession. Maxie could tell its wing would be unable to take such damage, but returning his Pokemon now would leave him exposed. He didn't have any other Pokemon! Why he hadn't planned to bring any supplies was beyond him. How could he have been so foolish?

"Cro!" The frail cry of his friend snapped him back to focus. His throat bobbed with a swallow.

"Return, Crobat!" he called.

His Pokemon disappeared, safe inside its ball. Now all the had to do was _run._

"Saaaa," The Pokemon snarled, stalking toward him on all fours.

_Shit._

Maxie took off in a sprint down the rocky cliff face. In the back of his mind he was swearing violently at how this kept happening to him. There was no time to lament over the nuisances, though. He needed to get away from the Pokemon, and _fast_.

It was on his tail already, skittering after him and snapping its jaws like some sort of streamlined, wingless Salamance. Glowing embers could be seen rolling down the hill faster than him and he chanced a look over his shoulder.

 _The damn thing was spitting embers at him!_

Maxie groaned, panting.

"Lazz!"

Something thundered behind him and Maxie nearly tripped trying to get another look.

_There it was._

Stalling the Salazzle in its tracks was the exact cretin Maxie had set out for to begin with. Still in those unusual clothes, it was barely shorter than the immense Salazzle.

Guzma shook his mane, lifting up onto his hind legs and growling at the other Pokemon. The Salazzle snarled back, backing up slightly. Seeing it refused retreat, Guzma slammed his front paws back onto the ground. The rock beneath vibrated, multiple boulders breaking free above them and rocketing down the slope towards the aggressor.

The Salazzle lunged forward, only to be abruptly hit by a thick lump of rock. The Pokemon writhed and spat, glaring at the both of them before deciding to flee back up the mountain.

Guzma bared his teeth in a smug grin, rolling his shoulders.

_Easy._

Maxie stood numbly, stumped at the unusually heroic action of the beast that had already tried to attack him twice.

Guzma turned around, flicking his stumpy tail.

"You again," Maxie said in an attempt to remain nonchalant. When it wasn't trying to rip his face off the large creature wasn't so, _frightening._

The immense Lycanroc stepped closer to Maxie, eyeing him.

All right, maybe it was frightening.

"Easy," Maxie started, reaching a hand out.

Guzma looked between him and the extended palm for a prolonged moment. Maxie idly wondered if it was finally going to take his hand off.

"Well I ain't gonna sniff it if that's what you're thinkin'."

Startled, Maxie dropped backward to the ground.

"You-! You can-" he shook, pointing at the towering Pokemon.

"Heh," Guzma grinned. Maxie watched as the lumbering canine morphed into a human person; completely paralyzed.

"Nice seein you again so soon." Guzma extended out his arms before pocketing them lazily.

"Wait- _**you!!!**_ " Maxie bit indignantly.

"What were you expectin'. Most Pokemon don't wear clothes, y'know."

"Yes, but- You-" The other man sputtered, trying to come up with words.

Guzma smirked. There was something adorable about the way the redhead flailed for what to say sitting there on the ground in front of him.

Maxie swallowed. From where he sat he could see the peek of two sharp canine teeth barely hidden behind that smirk. Somehow this man looked like a Lycanroc even when he wasn't one.

"Maxie, was it," Guzma jeered under sarcastic, lidded eyes.

Maxie felt his face burn. All frazzled indignation turned into disgruntled annoyance.

"Yes," he answered, moving to stand again dusting off his coat.

"You should probably avoid Totem Pokemon."

"Totem Pokemon...?" Maxie echoed hollowly.

"Yeah, it's part of some... Dumb tradition," Guzma scowled, eyes shifting to the side a bit. "Anyway, ya better steer clear of 'em. They aren't like regular Pokemon."

Maxie huffed. "So I've seen," he murmured. His eyes glanced downward. Up until now he hadn't noticed the small bead of blood welling up from a bite on Guzma's arm. Angry black lines of Guzma's veins spread from the wound turning the skin a deep purple. "You're bleeding," Maxie said, eyes widening.

"Eh?" Guzma glanced down, then laughed. "Guess I am. S' no big deal."

"That Pokemon bit you."

"So?"

Maxie blinked up at him. " _So_ , you need something for that! It's clearly poisoned!"

The Skull boss shrugged again.

"Come on, we're going to the Pokemon Center." Maxie started to turn in the direction back.

"Hey hey, I ain't going anywhere with you," Guzma glared, putting his hands up.

"Why not."

Guzma swallowed. He didn't have a reason. Any excuse he thought of on the spot seemed feeble. The bite was starting to sting now that he was aware of it.

Maxie sighed, grabbing the injury-free wrist and yanking. "Come _on._ "

At the contact Guzma's train of thought stalled, derailed and crashed. His eyes locked on that offending hand latched onto his wrist tugging him along to the nearest Pokemon Center. Nobody was brave enough to touch him. _Nobody!_ Guzma felt warmth rising in his face looking at those nimble fingers. He felt his head starting to throb and he wasn't sure if it was the poison or something else.

"How are you feeling," Maxie asked over his shoulder. He paused, looking Guzma square in the face with uncertainty. "You seem rather red."

The Skull boss stiffened. "It's just the poison," he blurted quickly.

"Well then we should hurry, shouldn't we."

Guzma nodded, swallowing. The sooner this was over with, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite obvious protests and scowls and other borderline profane backtalk, Guzma was getting wobblier on his feet. Maxie could tell with each passing minute the Skull Boss was succumbing to the effects of the Salazzle's Toxic - and that was concerning.

"Come on, it's only a little further," Maxie said, still grasping Guzma's wrist.

At this point his insistence on pulling the man along had escalated from pushiness to urgency. There was an odd glint in Guzma's eyes that had him worrying about the effects of the toxin on the man's brain as a whole. He seemed cognitive enough to move himself, though his body swayed with a sluggish lag during each step.

"Fuck-" Guzma's shoe snagged on a root, nearly toppling him. Maxie whirled around, pushing a palm flat up against Guzma's chest to prevent him from falling. Maxie silently cursed his heroic effort as supporting this man was like trying to push his Camerupt uphill.

Guzma looked down at the red-haired man. Their noses were hardly inches from one another giving the Skull Boss a perfect view of the unimpressed expression on his companion's face. _For all the sass and snootiness, Maxie sure seemed chivalrous._

"Thanks," he murmured with a smile. Guzma leaned forward with a groan, pushing his head into Maxie's shoulder.

"Are you all r-" Maxie was cut off by Guzma abruptly rubbing his head on the man's sleeve accompanied by some form of growl. _What on earth-? Must be a Lycanroc thing_ , the Magma Leader assumed, shoving Guzma to stand properly again. "Not an issue," Maxie stated primly. Something damp came through the front of Guzma's white shirt as he drew his hand away.

_The man was a sweaty mess_. 

A frown of disdain creased the corners of Maxie's lips but he said nothing about it. "Can you still walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, 'M fine," Guzma shrugged.

Maxie glanced him up and down. His hair was drooping, likely from the perspiration collecting underneath that white mop. Guzma was flushed a vibrant colour and he could see the man's chest heaving with each breath.

_You almost look drunk_ , Maxie thought bitterly. He resumed gripping Guzma's wrist and began to haul him towards where he last saw a Pokemon Center.

"Come on."

"Wait, what's that."

"What's what."

He noticed the Skull Boss' nostrils flaring. It wasn't unlike his Mightyena's when it was tracking a scent, though it was a little odd to see a human person doing such a thing.

Guzma's eyes, though not very focused, scanned the immediate area.

"I gotta--" Guzma crept off the path into the dense vegetation. The way he fumbled with his motions he really _did_ look like a drunk.

Maxie balked. "Where are you going!"

"Just wait a sec'nd."

"No! What are you doing!"

"Hang on, quit yellin'," Guzma said, leaning over into the bushes. He plucked up a pink berry, grinning over his shoulder at Maxie. "Ya see?"

Maxie blinked wondrously. A... Pecha berry?

The berry vanished between Guzma's teeth in one thick swallow, much to Maxie's horror.

"Oh, sorry," Guzma murmured with a quiet muffled burp. "Did you want some." He hunched over, making repulsive noises and sticking his tongue out.

"What- no! Stop! Gross! WHAT are you DOING," Maxie cringed. Guzma's laugh brought a sour appearance to Maxie's face.

"I'm only kiddin'. We don't do that."

Some semblance of relief sank into Maxie's bones but this was quickly disregarded as he honed in on the odd choice of pronoun.

_We...?_

He sighed. He'll leave it for now. Maybe it was the Toxic talking.

"Feel better?" Maxie asked with a vague gesture to the now fruitless berry bush.

"Sort of," Guzma rubbed his temple. "Doesn't work as well on people."

_That would still buy us some time._

"That's the only one so it's gonna have to last," Maxie said. "Let's go."

Guzma rolled his shoulders, following the other back out onto the path again to continue their route.

  
The Pokemon Center was thankfully quiet that evening. The orange-coloured building had settled into an uncharacteristically tranquil lull that left only the odd trainer present in the waiting area; no doubt awaiting their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

Guzma felt a sharp, searing throb in his neck as the automatic doors slid open to grant them entry. He almost wished he hadn't eaten the berry. While the effects of the Toxic were stagnated, his mind was clear of the fog floating around it giving him full awareness of how much the poison stung.

And oh _fuck_ how it stung.

The Salazzle had nipped him just before the boulder came crashing down onto it. It had only been a quick second, but a second was really all the Totem Pokemon needed. His arm, now hued alarming splotches of purple and pink, twitched with agony. Despite wanting to scream at the burning sensation shredding his veins, Guzma kept his head stiffly held high. The pain and frustration of his wounds writhed in the forefront of his mind making him unpleasantly irritable.

_God, he needed to punch something._

At least nobody was here to recognize him getting his sorry ass dragged in here by a man wearing a turtleneck in summer.

At the desk the staff greeted them with cheerful expressions, a chipper tone only half-returned by Maxie alone.

"Nurse Joy," Maxie nodded to the woman behind the counter. He set his Pokeballs into the tray held by her accompanying Blissey. "Please take good care of them," he murmured quietly to the Pokemon. The Blissey replied with a reassuring sound before disappearing through a door that led to the back of the center.

"They should be well rested soon!" the nurse smiled.

"I'm afraid we need a little extra assistance," Maxie cleared his throat, eyeing over his shoulder.

Behind him, Guzma lingered a few feet away with a stubborn scowl. He was pointedly keeping his blotched arm clear out of sight of the nurse.

"Oh dear, this seems serious!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, rushing up next to Guzma to inspect his hidden arm. "If we hurry we can get this reversed!"

Panic flared up in Guzma's core. He must've given away his concern as Nurse Joy picked up on it in an instant.

"There's no need to worry!" she said, waving a hand. "Just one tiny prick and you'll be much better."

_Wait, wait - prick?!_

The hair at the nape of his neck stood on end. "Nah way, there's gotta be a better way-" he shook his head, backing up a step.

"I'm afraid it's far too advanced to use anything else," Nurse Joy frowned.

"But-" Guzma sputtered with a horrified face.

Maxie, who had since opted to take a seat, gave his companion an intrigued stare.

The white-haired man hardly had time to notice. Another stab of pain shot up Guzma's arm and his knees threatened to buckle.

_**Fuck-**_

"Ngh. Fine," Guzma grit through his teeth at the nurse, clutching his wound.

"Let's get that taken care of, then," Nurse Joy urged. Nervousness swam over the Skull Boss' eyes as he was escorted from the room.

Maxie inclined his head at the other until he vanished from sight. The Magma Leader could perfectly visualize Guzma's floppy Lycanroc ears pinching back flat against his head while he was all but shoved into the infirmary by Nurse Joy.

He sighed heavily. As much as it had been a pain getting him down to the center, he supposed he did owe the man gratitude. Guzma _did_ prevent him from becoming a lava cookie to that Salazzle. He slouched back into his seat. It was curious how someone so arrogant and cocksure could be reduced to an almost skittish mess. A tiny smirk crept up the side of Maxie's lip. Perhaps the so-called _Boss of Team Skull_ was afraid of going to the hospital.

That was... Kind of adorable.

But what _was_ Team Skull, anyway? Maxie idly wondered. Were they some ragtag gang? An organization? Was Guzma like Giovanni, an emperor of a crime regime? Maxie snorted. Perhaps not. Not with _that_ appearance, anyway. Guzma was too disorderly for real organization. Too unkempt. Though... he sure held the _aura_ of a rough thug. Maybe it was his baggy clothes or his wild messy mane... 

Maxie's fingers twitched as he thought of Guzma's pale fur in his other form. How _soft_ it had been on his fingers. The fur had been like silk threading between his digits. Maxie's throat tightened at the realization that he had _pet_ the man.

_Oh god._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sucking in a sharp breath and proceeding to push his attention onto the building around him. As all of them were, the center was spotless. Almost _glaringly_ so. Every surface shined enough he could likely make out his reflection anywhere he went. Countless TVs featured rotating programs of the local news and weather patterns around the Alola region. Maxie turned his head. On the end table next to his seat sat a thick book sat on top of a pile of magazines. A single brow raised. It was presumably some tourist guide to local Pokemon. It looked tacky enough.

He picked it up, flipping through the pages lazily. _What interesting Pokemon they had here_. There was something on regional variants that captivated his interest, but the article was disapprovingly short. He kept on skimming through more pages; that was, until he saw those familiar red eyes on one of them.

There it was. Lycanroc. Though, the one in the book was a bright red and not the deep near-black red he'd seen on Guzma. A tiny bubble of factoids listed next to the photo stated that indeed, the Pokemon stood a maximum of four feet like Faba said. Nothing mentioned about Lycanrocs morphing into humans and vice versa... What else did the data say?

' _Lycanroc; It has no problem ignoring orders it doesn't like. It doesn't seem to mind getting hurt at all—as long as it can finish off its opponent._ '

Maxie smirked. That sounded about right. He soon discovered that there were other, less intimidating forms of Lycanroc. The idea of Guzma shifting into one of those instead of the Midnight form had Maxie's amused smile broadening. He moved over to the adjacent page where a smaller, fluffier version of Lycanroc was featured. The primary evolution: Rockruff. It certainly seemed, well. _Friendlier_ , compared to its evolved counterpart.

' _Rockruff; When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful!_ '

He paused, eyes widening ever so slightly. Guzma had been rubbing his head pretty hard on his sleeve earlier.

_Did he - ?_

A loud _thunk_ echoed in the empty room as the door by the counter shot open. Guzma came back, wounded arm in hand and cheeks somehow flushed an even brighter red.

Maxie blinked, setting down the book as Guzma stormed over and plopped into the seat beside him. He couldn't help but notice a white stick of what he presumed was a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey." Guzma nodded his head, gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

The edge of a colourful bandage could be seen peeking out from under his sleeve.

"Not a fan of needles, hm," Maxie chuckled.

"Ya want me to break those glasses for good," Guzma replied gruffly.

The red-haired man laughed again, and the two fell into silence. 

_Was his hair just as soft as his fur...?_

Maxie was baffled at his own intrusive thought. Of course it wouldn't be. Why would he even ask himself such a moronic question.

"So, about Team Skull," Maxie began, diverting his mind away from the topic. "What exactly _is_ it."

"Guess you could say we're just lookin for a better future is all," Guzma shrugged, idly biting the candy in the back of his mouth as he stared dead ahead.

_Well that doesn't clarify anything_ , Maxie thought with disappointment. Maybe they were a bit like Lysandre's group, exempt of the unethical means of going about executing their plans. "Well then, what do _you_ do."

"What do _I_ do?" Guzma echoed.

"Yes what sort of role do you play as their _big bad boss_ ," Maxie said with a hint of smug mockery.

"Heh, I give 'em a better purpose in life. Support. That sorta thing."

"Uh-huh," Maxie nodded, though not really understanding what the other meant at all. It was becoming quite obvious he was only going to succeed in pulling vague answers from the man. As he thought of better questions, Nurse Joy strode over to them with a small tray.

"Thank you for waiting! We've restored your Pokémon to full health!" Nurse Joy said, presenting Maxie with his Pokemon. The Magma Leader thanked her, collecting his Pokemon.

"We hope to see you again!"

Guzma watched her walk back to the counter. "They way they say that makes it sound they _want_ your Pokemon to get hurt," he snorted.

"You know that isn't their intention," Maxie mused, standing. "Shall we?"

"Where we goin?"

"Well I didn't plan to loiter in the Pokemon Center all night. Did you?"

 

 

The pair left the center languidly following the streets until they found themselves moseying down the boardwalk in no direction in particular. The sun had long ago dropped beyond the horizon, the moon was creeping up to its perch. Vivid splashes of purple and blue streaked the night sky, a perfect spectacle of the celestial bodies that ferried the stars through the vast oceans of space.

For the longest time the two were silent, enjoying the silence that had settled around the town. Guzma let out a deep sigh in appreciation of the crisp air. It wasn't until they had ventured onto the sandy beach that one of them finally spoke.

"Why did you come after me," Maxie inquired with a curious expression.

Guzma shrugged. "Just wanted to give ya a scare," he admitted.

"Well..." the Magma Leader hummed lowly. "You succeeded."

A grin manifested on Guzma's lips.

"I haven't had a chase like that in a long time."

Something in the back of Maxie's mind perked up. He uttered out a simple, quizzical, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Ain't often I can let loose like that."

"I can't imagine it's easy," Maxie mused. Behind his back, his fingers fidgeted as they lightly clung onto each other.

"It's not. You think you've found out everything there is to know then next thing ya know someone's scratchin' ya upside the chin and you've gone full dog mode." Guzma huffed, biting into the stick of the lollipop that had long ago been reduced to wet paper.

A fluttering tingle surged in Maxie's chest, reminded again of the affection he had so readily given the man. He swallowed, voice threatening to falter. "I didn't know you were - well. _You_."

"S'all right."

Another silence between the two of them. 

Inwardly Guzma was cursing for bringing it up. Maybe Maxie was embarrassed about it and didn't want to talk about it. _Guzma, what is **wrong** with you_, he thought miserably glaring down the planks of the walkway. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly when Maxie again broke the still air between them.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Guzma paused. His hands were growing uncomfortable no matter where he put them. There was a tickling in the back of his brain that was unrelenting, like he needed to _do_ something. Lunge, jump, run, grab, smash. _Anything._ For what purpose though, he didn't know.

"I just never had anyone pet me, is all," he forced out quickly, trying to ignore the racing prickle in his ribs.

Maxie peered over at Guzma, fixing his glasses. 

"Ever?"

Guzma rounded on him. "Everyone knows better than to touch the big bad boss!" he said, gesturing to himself. "Nobody gets close to this."

"Why not?" He pressed calmly. He could imagine why someone would be too scared to touch him. The man was huge and had a glower that could turn you to ice. 

_So why wasn't Maxie afraid?_

"Guess they're too scared that I'll bite," Guzma snorted.

Maxie swallowed hard, wetting his lips before cautiously replying. "You didn't bite me."

Guzma stalled in his step. He stood there in the sand with a perplexed expression of sudden doubt.

"Well, no..." 

"Did you want to?"

"Well... Maybe, yeah. I wanted to scare you more than anything."

"And after that?"

Guzma fell quiet, gaze dropping. "I dunno."

Maxie's own line of sight dropped to the man's injury. "How's your arm?"

"What, this?" Guzma lifted it, twisting it back and forth a few times as if to test its functionality.

"Let me see," Maxie asked, his touch gently ghosting over the tattooed forearm before holding up the extended limb.

Guzma swallowed with uncomfortable uncertainty. He had expected the same crushing hold that he had given him earlier when dragging him down the mountain, but no such thing occurred. Maxie was remarkably tender. Much more gentle. Guzma's arm turned into a lead brick in Maxie's delicate palm, conceding to each and every movement as Maxie pleased. Fingers moved up to Guzma's palm, tracing over the worn grooves and up along the sturdy digits. He rolled the man's hand over, studying the battered knuckles that spoke volumes about their perils of use.

Unbeknownst to the Magma Leader, his caresses were setting the other man on edge.

Guzma chewed on his lip. There was an odd comfort in the feeling of Maxie holding him like this. Every simple movement glided over his skin with captivating grace. Though they were docile, those fingers felt like flint catching sparks on Guzma's steel; and his skin was heating up just the same. It was setting off that dire urge to _do_ something again. His body tensed restlessly, ready to spring at an unknown opponent. Maxie was now sliding his thumb up along the length of Gumza's forearm. Muscle shifted just below the surface in response to the light brush of skin on skin. Guzma's eyes lifted, soon joined by another pair mirroring the same back at him through a cracked lens. Something in the pit of his stomach was egging him on, as if telling him, _chase, pin_ , over and over again in his ear.

The Skull Boss twitched, yanking his arm from Maxie's hold.

"I'm fine," he said, stepping away.

Maxie raised a digit to his lip in contemplative thought. "I don't think you're as _bad_ as you make yourself out to be, Guzma." 

"Hah! Oh yeah?!" he jeered.

Maxie boldly raised his hand towards the other man's cheek and Guzma rapidly flinched away.

"What are you doin-"

"It seems the only one scared here is you."

A defeated, heavy sigh escaped through Guzma's nose.

Maxie tried again. His motions were slow, but he continued until his palm met the man's jawline with the same incomprehensible level of softness that he had used on his arm. Maxie's thumb brushed the Skull Boss' cheek and something cracked in those tired, sunken eyes. The rugged man _melted_. Guzma's hardened gaze eased. His brows lifted to relieve the hard creases that cut between them. His bags were no longer a look of intimidation, but an outright cry of emotional exhaustion. The desperate itch to chase ebbed. The touch, so simple and chaste, stilled the voracious beast pacing around in Guzma's bones and settled it. With some wariness the Skull Boss brought his hand up to cup over Maxie's with a loose, shaky breath.

"Maxie," he murmured quietly over the ocean's distant whisper. 

The other man's throat bobbed with a nervous gulp at the mention of his name. "Yes?" he answered, voice so hushed Guzma almost didn't hear it.

The stillness between them was suffocating. Guzma wanted to speak, wanted to _scream_ , but nothing was coming up. It was as if something had a stranglehold on his very throat. What did he even want to _say?_

_How reassuring he felt with them like this?_

_How restless those gentle touches made him?_

Guzma abruptly cleared his throat, pulling Maxie away from his face as if the very limb had burnt his skin. Unease bubbled in the air as Guzma again put distance between them.

"Should uh... Should be headin' home," the rugged man murmured, breaking eye contact. It was a lie. He didn't really need to be anywhere, and he cursed himself for saying it. _He was running away_ , and that simultaneously infuriated and shamed him.

Maxie's expression fell. He opened his mouth once as if to protest, yet he fell short. He tried again. "I suppose I should too." He reached into his pocket and drew out a Pokeball to summon his Crobat.

Something plummeted like a stone into Guzma's gut. He _hated_ that he wished the other would have argued his foolish lie to leave.

"Until next time," Maxie said, grabbing hold of his Crobat.

"Yeah..." Guzma conceded with a sullen look.

Yearning eyes of regret could only watch as the Pokemon took off with its trainer and vanished into the crisp night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you MEAN I've written 12k words for a rarepair. what do you MEAN,


	6. Chapter 6

_"Guzma,"_

_It was hardly above a whisper. The name hung heavy on his tongue like lead._

_Something warm pressed against the crook of his neck from behind and Maxie let out a soft gasp, lifting a hand to card his fingers into silken white locks._

_"Maxie," came a hungry response._

_The voice sent shivers up the man's spine. His free hand lifted to draw the stray ruby strands from his face, letting out an approving hum. Guzma's careful hands ran along the length of his thin arms and down his sides, making the Magma Leader melt into the soothing sensation. What a feeling, to be caressed so. His eyes fluttered closed, comfortable._

_There's that scent again. The salt of the ocean, and something else. Something primal. Maxie leaned back against Guzma, nuzzling up against his jaw._

_Arms wrapped around his thin waist, exploring. Caressing. At first they were tender, but it all shifted as Maxie was gently lifted and brought back down onto Guzma's lap. Something was sliding sensuously in and out of him, sending sparks flying up his spine and igniting the embers burning in his core._

_"Ah-ah-!" Maxie stifled a mewl. Heat was evident in his face, flushing his cheeks a bright red._

_"Mmm, you sound so lovely," Guzma praised quietly in the man's ear._

_Shyness gurgled in Maxie's stomach, embarrassed by Guzma's comment, but there was hardly time to dwell on it as another firm thrust from Guzma had him gasping and seeing stars._

_Oh god, how divine it felt._

_Each push from Guzma into him had him panting, wanting more._

_"Ngh- bite me," Maxie breathed. He barely registered the words that left his lips. Did he actually say it? Did he imagine it? All he knew was that he wanted it, and he wanted it bad._

_"Are you sure?" rang a playful tone from the man behind him._

_"Yes," Maxie gave Guzma's mane a sharp yank to emphasize his point. "Do it."_

_Soft kisses turned into a brush of teeth, making Maxie shudder. He can't see it, but oh how painfully aware he was of that single canine tooth dragging over his flesh, eliciting a pleased noise._

_The next thing Maxie knew he was feeling those sharp fangs sinking deliciously into his shoulder._

_Maxie gasped, tensing against Guzma. The larger man, still thrusting into him, growled as his teeth broke Maxie's flesh. Something rocketed through the redhead's veins like a poison. It flowed down his arm, crawling back up into his core and chasing around in his chest. It fluttered upward into his head, making his mind spin before eventually dropping down and into his legs. Some of it trickled down into his stomach along the way, cascading down his ribs and pooling into the pit of his gut. Maxie felt things tightening; stiffening. The littlest of actions became too much. Guzma's snarls were deafening in his ear. His touches scalded his skin. His thrusts were too powerful and hard. Maxie was panting and clawing uselessly as his cock twitched, his body spasming, pleasure rocking through him from head to toe. He opened his mouth to scream, to call out Guzma's name, to say anything - but nothing sounded. All he could do was writhe and pant and gasp and **oh--**_

Maxie bolted upright, hair tousled and falling into his eyes. A piece of paper clung to his sweaty cheek.

Pages and pages of notes splayed out over the desk. The night prior Maxie had plunged into his work, hoping to find something, anything to hone in on for distraction, only to end up finding his thoughts creeping back to that white-haired man over and over again. No matter how far he dove into his work, Maxie floated to the surface where at the shore of that ocean of thought the man stood in the sand waiting for him. It seemed that plunge had gotten deeper when he passed out.

He cursed under his breath, feeling hot and uncomfortable after such a vivid dream.

Cracked glasses sat on a stack of binders. They were irrelevant now that he had acquired a new pair, but he hadn't the heart to dispose of them just yet.

Maxie glanced over to them once and his face grew tired. That sad look on Guzma's face was evident even as his figure shrank into the distance. He regretted not asking to see him again.

_How could he have been such an idiot._

There had been a spark shared between them the second his palm caressed the side of Guzma's cheek. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that both of them had felt it. They had met eyes, stifled breaths exchanged. They had lingered there for countless heartbeats, heat rising high in their hearts - until Guzma had backed away. The disappointment in Maxie's chest afterward was nothing but an immediate burdensome weight.

Maxie let out a heavy exhale, adjusting his posture and wincing at the snaps and pops of his spine.

"SO!"

Maxie jolted as his new door flew open to reveal a chipper Faba bursting in. The piece of paper clinging to Maxie's face fell to the ground with a flutter.

"Did you manage to find that _gargantuan Lycanroc?_ " mused the former Aether scientist, gesturing with air quotes.

Maxie's brows sank low into an agitated glower. He didn't feel inclined to share his discovery of a were-Lycanroc with the other man. "I did not."

"What a shame," Faba sighed with a faux wistful tone. "And here I was _so_ looking forward to seeing such a specimen."

_Oh, I'm sure,_ Maxie replied bitterly in thought.

"No matter, I'm sure you're making headway in your own endeavors," the other continued, motioning to the papers littering Maxie's desk.

"I would be making _further_ progress without your diligent impromptu visits, Maxie smiled icily.

Faba's smile dropped into a scowl. "I see," he huffed. "And just _who_ was it that arranged for your new door and your new glasses?"

Maxie sighed wearily. "You."

"Exactly! And as such I'd anticipate a hint more gratitude than this."

"Terribly _sorry,_ Faba," Maxie drawled. "I'm quite preoccupied."

"Chasing mythological monster Lycanrocs, it seems," sneered Faba, walking up to the man's desk. "As I said, I'm sure it was a mere trick of your lenses." The man plucked the broken pair of glasses off of Maxie's pile and examined them.

The agitation bubbling in Maxie's gut started to crawl up to the nape of his neck where his hairs bristled.

Faba shrugged, reaching over and dropping the glasses carelessly into the wastebasket with a clatter. Maxie seethed, but said nothing.

"I suppose I should leave you to it, then. I'd hate to distract you from your _pressing work_." Faba hummed, eyeing the disheveled clutter with a disapproving look. With that the man turned sharply on his heel, nose stuck in the air as he exited.

Maxie unclenched the fists he hadn't known he'd been making.

_What an absolute ass._

Eyes drifted over to the garbage. He leaned over to fetch his broken glasses out of the bin and examined them idly. He _did_ have an awful lot of work to do, but one more trip to shore couldn't hurt, could it? It was good to get out of the stuffy office, and it was far better than dealing with Faba's intrusions. He set his old spectacles back down on his desk and stood.

 

 

The scent of sea salt was thick in the air by the shoreline. Maxie sucked in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed for a fleeting moment. 

It smelled just like the night before.

_He could still see the nervous glint in the man's eye and hear the low rumble of his voice in his memory. The subtle shyness in his actions. The way their gazes met. How he tensed in Maxie's hand when he caressed him._

A smile graced the red-haired man's face and opened up his eyes again. The day was glaringly bright. The city stood tall against the vibrant blue sky while Wingull chattered far overhead, riding on the warm air currents. It was a stark difference from the calming moonlight of the night.

The Magma Leader glanced up and down the beach. It occurred to him that he had no clue where to actually look for the Skull Boss. Before he had gone out on an inkling based on what he thought he knew about a Pokemon. He never once asked where Guzma lived. Maxie hummed in thought. Where would a were-Lycanroc hide? He snapped his fingers. He could ask about Team Skull. If they were a notorious enough local gang, _someone_ would know where they were based.

A quick inquiry with an old police officer fidgeting with a kendama pointed him in the direction of Po Town. The man heavily advised against going there, but Maxie waved him off with a curt "Thank you" and took off before he could listen as to why.

 

 

 

Po Town was wet.

 

Very wet.

 

The rain was so heavy it soaked through every layer of clothing on the man's frame. 

"I'm sure Archie would love this," he grumbled, flicking his sopping hair out of his face.

For the most part, the town seemed vacant. It was nothing but graffiti on buildings riddled with disrepair. Maxie quirked a brow.

Team Skull was based _here_?

The shell of a long-abandoned Pokemon Center loomed down one of the streets. The sight of the devoid, lifeless building left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Maxie's gut.

_Click, click, click, click_.

Maxie's heart jolted. The familiar sound of claws against the ground had him filled with excitement, but the Lycanroc he expected wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He frowned, continuing to head through the desolate streets.

_Click, click, click, click_.

The sound of the clicking was growing harder to hear over the downpour.

"Hello?" Maxie called out. His heart started to gallop in his ribs.

There was a low rumbling. Maxie assumed it was the storm rolling above him churning within itself. Just the thunder creeping through the clouds like a restless cat, but as he strained to hear he could pick up the distinct sound of numerous individual rumblings.

Maxie paled, wiping water from his glasses. From behind abandoned vehicles and misplaced barricades Maxie could make out multiple, glaring, glowing eyes locked onto him.

"Oh god," Maxie squeaked.

He could barely make out the shapes of the Lycanroc surrounding him. They were an assortment of the different forms, but oddly enough all of them had coats of varying desaturated tones.

He took a step back.

"Ah- Hello!" he began weakly. "I'm just looking for someone."

There wasn't any response aside from a deep, reverberating **_"Rrrrrrrrrr"_**.

These Lycanroc were not interested in what he had to say. A few crept closer, their forms easier to distinguish from the muddled backdrop. He could make out the pattern of vibrantly coloured manes of pink or blue through his wet spectacles. Bandannas with skull patterns hung around their necks, but Maxie didn't get much longer to gawk. A few were dangerously near now and he knew by the look in their eyes that if he didn't move he was going to be meeting the business end of those sharp teeth.

He fumbled backward, tripping on a stray piece of pipe and collapsing into a puddle.

"Easy, easy!" he said frantically, waving his hands as he scrambled back to his feet.

A thunderous snarl cracked through the air with such ferocity Maxie could feel it vibrate in his chest. Heavy paws tore at the ground as they propelled the large form forward through the rain. In a single clear leap the massive shape flew over the pack, landing square between them and the intruder.

Maxie's heart jumped into his throat.

Fur heavy with water dribbled onto the ground, Guzma lifted his head and met Maxie's eye.

"Maxie," he murmured, stepping closer to the other man.

"Guzma," Maxie choked out, clearing his throat nervously.

"What are you..." the Skull Boss trailed off.

"I came to find you." the other answered quietly.

Guzma blinked, ears twitching back against his head for a second. He rounded on the pack behind him, teeth flashing dangerously. "All right, clear off! Scram!" he snarled at them.

Maxie blinked, hearing a very human " _you got it, boss!_ " from somewhere in the crowd before the group of Lycanroc bolted off into the rain.

The tall beast gave Maxie a worried gaze. The other man seemed a little wobbly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just ah-" Maxie held his head. Was it the rain? Or a delayed reaction from the sheer terror of being surrounded by Lycanroc? Either way, a headache was making itself known. He stumbled, Guzma lunging forward to catch him.

"Maxie?"

There was no response. Guzma hoisted the man up, clutching him tight to his chest before skulking back to the abandoned manor.

 

Maxie groaned, pain pulsating through his head.

He was on something soft, with something plush under his head. He rolled over. It was _very_ comfortable, and _very_ warm, whatever it was.

Eyes cracked open though they offered poor explanation. His glasses were absent. He felt around. Usually when he woke they were on an end table, but not here. Here he was left flopping a hand uselessly around in hopes of finding them.

"Easy there," came a low voice.

"Hn?" Maxie blinked, squinting. He could make out something fuzzy and white next to him. _That voice..._

"Guzma...?"

"Here."

Glasses found their way into the man's hands and Maxie put them on as quick as he could. Sitting next to him was none other than the big bad boss himself. If Maxie were honest with himself, those shadowy eyes were a welcome sight. He felt relief wash over him.

"What happened?" Maxie murmured, rubbing his temple.

"Heh, you got one hell of an introduction to Team Skull."

Maxie cursed inwardly. _Of course that pack of Lycanroc was none other than Guzma's underlings._

"Seems the gang thought you were an intruder. Sorry about that." Guzma said almost sheepishly. "We don't get a lot of company up here."

"Wait, where am I?" Maxie said up, only for pain to skyrocket up his back. He let out a strained cry and fell back again.

"Woah, easy," the Skull Boss murmured. "You passed out as soon as I came to get ya."

The pulsating in his skull was nothing to the rising pain radiating from his arm. Maxie glanced over, alarmed to find not his coat or shirt, but a thick white bandage wrapped around his bare arm.

"Wh-" he tried to sit up again, only to have Guzma's palm catch him flat on the chest and force him back down.

"Sorry a couple of 'em tried to take a chunk out of you when I brought ya in."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it's nothin' serious," Guzma chuckled.

"Did they _bite_ me?!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry too much."

"But -" Maxie flailed for the words.

"What, you think they'll turn ya?" Guzma smirked.

Maxie's lips thinned into a worried line, but it loosened at the Skull Boss' laugh.

"Heh, only I can do that. Don't you worry."

Confusion flooded Maxie's mind but the discomfort forced him to let it go.

"Just, uh... Rest up. Lemme know if you need somethin'." Guzma moved to stand, stretching. The redhaired man tentatively glanced around. A dark-coloured chair was situated not too far away with a small table and laptop. Graffiti was smeared on the walls with some of the ink bleeding over onto the paintings that hung there. It was then he realized he was on a bed. A bed in a room in an unfamiliar building.

"Guzma -" Maxie began.

The Skull Boss looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"

The other fell silent, biting his lip. "N-nevermind."

Guzma inclined his head. "A'ight. Well, I ain't far if ya need me." He left the room, leaving Maxie completely alone.

The Magma Leader rolled onto his side nervously. The sheets were soft enough but being in an unfamiliar room was more than nerve-wracking enough. He breathed in deeply, catching the light scent of linen and... The ocean?

_Like his dream..._

Maxie's breath hitched. There was something else too. Something he couldn't quite place at that moment, but his head hurt too much to dwell. He rolled over again and drifted lazily to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm blessed that so many of you like this fic??? the comments give me life aaA


End file.
